Just as an application debugger is essential to the development, maintenance and support of application software, a kernel debugger is an essential tool for developing, maintaining, and supporting an operating system kernel. Numerous debugging tools for debugging an operating system kernel have been developed, such as Kernel WildeBeest Debugger (KWDB) from Hewlett Packard. Existing kernel debugging tools are well suited to debugging a single standalone operating system. Unfortunately, existing kernel debugging tools are not well suited to providing kernel debugging in a cluster computing system; that is, two or more independent computers interconnected through a specialized communication interface to achieve increased high availability of services and increased scalability. An example of an undesirable side-effect of using an existing kernel debugger to carry out kernel debugging in a cluster computing system is that the cluster computer system may loose quorum when an operating system is suspended as a result of encountering a halt due to a debugger event, which is due to an operating system (kernel) encountering a breakpoint, watchpoint or catchpoint during execution of the operating system.